


Six for Gold

by redskiez



Series: TobiDei Week 2017 [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Actually a little bit shameful, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, But who cares right, Day 6, Gay, Gay Sex, Literally half-asleep writing this, M/M, Magic Lube, NSFW, Obito and Tobi as the same person, PWP, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, TobiDei - Freeform, TobiDei Week, TobiDei Week 2017, obidei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redskiez/pseuds/redskiez
Summary: It’s unbelievably hard — pun intended — to get some peace and quiet around here.





	Six for Gold

**Author's Note:**

> TobiDei Week - Day 6. NSFW.

It’s unbelievably hard — pun intended — to get some peace and quiet around here.

Since the organization isn’t running low on money and has most of what it needs, a prime time for them to think for a moment before dishing out more pairs to capture the tailed beasts, most of their members don’t have much to do other than idle around the main base.

Of course, they’re not holding any of them here hostage. They’re all grown men with rights of their own. They’re not bound here even if they’re part of the group. They could leave whenever they want.

It’s just that they don’t seem to want to do it, with Hidan saying something about dumb Autumn weather and how it’s showering every other day and it’s a hassle to even go outside, even though he’s practically naked all the time.

Obito suspects that it’s because Deidara doesn’t spend time in his own room anymore and Hidan — that fucking dolt who couldn’t see anything else — manages to catch it and decides to force the rest of the team to stay around to fuck with them.

That, or he’s just letting his mind run wild because he hasn’t been laid in years, and Deidara’s ass isn’t bad to look at.

There are always intense moments between them, especially the night after they came back from the courier mission. They’d encountered another tussle on the way back and after fighting them off, they pinned each other against a tree. He couldn’t really further it because Pein was waiting on the letter in order to get the rest of their payment and Obito wasn’t dumb enough to keep the so-called god waiting.

Trying to continue it after handing in their report didn’t really go as planned either because it isn’t a moment later that Konan herself came knocking on Obito’s door. While Deidara, who hasn’t even really seen Konan in person, had been curious as to why she’d come visit Tobi, he didn’t question it and had hidden beneath Obito’s blankets as he’d asked him to, leaving when Obito gave him the signal.

The meeting kept him the entire night and well into the morning, and Deidara had spent the night alone, wanton in his own bed. Obito wouldn’t know that he had refrained from relieving himself with his own hands as he had wanted to savor the moment with his lover, instead of having a repeat of his rushed and hurried jack, with only his mind to entertain him.

After that night, Obito simply did not have time to hang around the base with Zetsu on his ass about Sasuke, among other things. He even has to keep an eye on Itachi, making sure that damned man isn’t making any new, secret discoveries about his identity and abilities and also is able to stay alive for the eventual fight he’ll have with his little brother.

Still, when he finds time in his suddenly hectic schedule, the first thing Obito does is hurry back to the base. He knows Deidara is in there since there haven't been any mission handouts and as he still feels guilty over leaving Deidara those nights ago, he hurriedly goes to actively search for his partner, wandering around the hallways with no avail.

Eventually, he decides to check his room. As an artist, Deidara does enjoy refining his craft whenever he can, especially on aimless days such as these. No rest for the wicked.

Knocking on the door in Tobi’s classic fashion, letting Deidara know that it’s him, he opens the door a fraction and pokes his head in, thankful that his door opens to the left instead of the right to give his eye a better view of the room.

Yeah, Deidara’s in there alright. He’s seated right at his desk, the lamp illuminating the giant lump of clay that Deidara is kneading, wearing nothing more than his usual outfit, minus the tank top. There is a certain magic in his movements and Obito wastes no time in inviting himself in, letting the door click shut behind him as he hurries over to Deidara.

“Senpai,” Tobi singsongs, bending to peek over Deidara’s shoulder, even though he has zero interest in what he’s doing. He slips his arms around Deidara’s waist and he could feel him shiver at the contact since neither of them is wearing their cloaks. “What are you doing?”

“Working, hm,” Deidara says, leaning into Tobi’s touch without hesitation, his kneading on the clay stopping to a halt by the time he finished that sentence. He reaches out and grabs his wet cloth to clean his hands. “Where have you been, hm?”

Though this isn’t new, as Obito has gone missing for weeks before and Deidara has never once complained about his absence, he does understand that the circumstances now are different. They wouldn’t miss each other a lot if they haven’t admitted that they care.

Obito moves one hand up to tilt his mask out of the way, pressing an apologetic kiss on top of Deidara’s head, returning his hand to its previous position. “Here and there,” Tobi responds, humming gently. “Senpai, you don’t seem to be working anymore.”

“Because you’re distracting me, yeah,” Deidara grumbles, tilting his head back to stare at Tobi’s exposed skin, eyes traveling all over the lower half of his face, especially the area that’s all scared up. Obito doesn’t need to be able to see with his eyes to know what he’s looking at.

“Is that a bad thing? Should I go?” Tobi whispers, his voice nothing more than a rumble in his throat. Deidara is shivering against him again, his arm reaching up to grasp Obito’s bicep.

“No,” he says harshly, tugging at his arm and getting him to lean down lower. Obito obeys and soon their lips meet in a passionate kiss, several nights and unsolved tension rushing back between them and turning the chaste kiss into something more forced as they try to become closer.

“Tobi,” Deidara moans, pulling away from the kiss when his neck hurts too much to keep craning it. Obito steps back and damn near picks Deidara off the chair and tosses him onto the bed, squeezing out an undignified squeak out from him. Obito laughs, wasting no time to crawl over him and connecting their lips again.

It’s a sloppy kind of kiss, one that is more so a clash of teeth and exchanging of saliva than anything else. Obito moves away from the kiss and trails several others along Deidara’s jawline, smooth and soft and still untainted by scars, as it should be. He settles for a spot beneath Deidara’s ear, sucking the patch of skin that he’d discovered to be quite sensitive when he had Deidara against a tree.

As expected, Deidara moans at the sensation and he could hear his quickening breath. He’s getting riled up all prettily and Obito couldn’t resist biting down against the spot as a reward for him for being such a good boy.

There’s a pretty little blush that is making its way across Deidara’s chest, spreading around the area and Obito couldn’t resist ripping off his fishnet shirt to see more of his chest. He could hear Deidara complain about it but otherwise, the words are already dead by the time they spill past his lips and he could only utter moans as Obito leans down, nipping at whatever skin he could reach, especially the one around his nipples.

He lingers against the big stitch on Deidara’s right side, curious as to what it is. He could see saliva leaking out of the slit, much like his hands are doing right now, and tentatively flicks a tongue out to test it. It results in a big tongue pushing back against him and Deidara reacts almost violently, legs shaking and hips thrusting and then both his hands are grabbing his head, steering him away from his right side.

Obito doesn’t question him. He’s in no mood to linger any more. He hurries along and decides to attack Deidara’s left side instead, tongue swirling around his nipple. As he moves to encase the nub into his mouth, his hands go busy on undoing Deidara’s pants. He’s done most of the work himself, as it’s an off day and he doesn’t have his stash on him, so all Obito needs to do is to undo the zipper and the entire thing slides off easily with a single tug. He bunches the fabric up in one of Deidara’s legs and allows him to kick it away if he so pleases, as it no longer matters in his eyes.

He harshly grabs the bulge in Deidara’s underpants, rubbing it and pressing his thumb into it. Deidara chokes on a moan and spreads his legs wider, trying to get Obito to apply more friction. His hands find their way against his back now and his fingers are tugging at the skin-tight fabric, though his mouths are much more interested in biting down.

“Ouch,” Tobi complains when a particularly hard bite has him feeling the teeth through the fabric, and Obito is fairly sure that if he takes off the shirt tonight, he’ll see a bite mark there.

Deidara doesn’t offer an apology, instead, he allows his mouths to keep biting him even though Obito is very sure that he very much in control of those things, even though he’d sometimes want to lead Tobi on into believing otherwise. Those bites are on purpose and Obito doesn’t find himself minding very much.

To retaliate, Obito lets out a playful growl and pulls away from Deidara’s nipple, quickly moving down and thus dragging his back away from those snappy mouths. Deidara pouts but he couldn’t help but feel his breath catch in his throat, looking very eager to see what Tobi is going to do next.

For a few seconds, Obito allows himself to admire Deidara, seeing him perfectly through a little slit from the mask’s band’s gap. His Sharingan is deactivated, so there is no way his partner could see the telltale red glow. Deidara is beautiful, all flushed and flustered beneath him, as he should be.

A blush dusting carefully across his cheeks that spreads down to his chest. There’s shimmering wetness on the side of his neck and on his breasts, making Obito’s cock pulse with desire in its restrictions.

Deidara squirms under his gaze and tries to distract him, wiggling his hips to remind him of the task at hand. The only thing Obito does in response is tugging away Deidara’s underpants, tossing that away as well, having it land in the same general direction of the fishnet shirt. He takes Deidara into his hand and strokes, uncaring if the rough fabric of his gloves would make it slightly uncomfortable at first. Though, judging by Deidara’s personality, he probably does enjoy it a little bit rougher.

His prediction is deemed accurate when Deidara moans, his cock leaking its pre-cum and dribbling it down into Tobi’s hand. Though that eases the way slightly, it doesn’t stop Obito from squeezing periodically, adding just a little bit more friction into the mix whenever he feels like it.

Through the pleasure, however, Deidara is not blind to the fact that Obito has yet to shed a single article of clothing. He begins to try and reach for his shirt, propping himself up on his elbow. Obito catches his hand before it even reaches him, making a tutting noise and putting it back down.

“Unfair, yeah,” Deidara breathes, trying to keep his voice from wavering from Obito’s hand. “I’m naked.”

Letting go of Deidara’s cock, Obito holds up his hand and bites down on his glove, taking the thing off and tossing it away. “Better?” he asks, aware of how Deidara is staring at his right hand. In this lighting, it might be painfully obvious how pale it is.

“More,” Deidara breathes again, reaching out to try and take his hand into his own.

Obito grabs Deidara’s hand once more, firmly so that he will know he’s not playing around. “Later,” Obito promises, leaning down and planting a kiss on the corner of Deidara’s mouth.

“No,” Deidara growls, every bit the stubborn mule he is. He tries to wrestle his way out of Obito’s grip but finds that he could not.

Obito frowns, an expression that Deidara does not get to see very often. “Stop being so selfish,” he says, a little bit too harshly as he could feel Deidara tense beneath him. Stepped over the wrong line, perhaps. Feeling guilty, Obito’s expression softens into something more loving and lets go of Deidara’s hand, stroking the blonde hair and planting another kiss on his forehead. “Later. I promise.”

“You better, hm,” Deidara mumbles. Obito reaches down and takes Deidara in his hand again, feeling the man shiver underneath him at the direct skin contact. Though he has softened a little bit from the harshness of his voice a few moments ago, he’s quickly hardening up from the grip alone, breathing becoming labored once again.

Kissing Deidara’s cheek once more, he lets go of Deidara’s cock and heads back down again, kneeling comfortably between Deidara’s legs. He raises a hand to utter a jutsu that wets his fingers, bringing them to his entrance as Deidara watches through hooded eyes.

He eases one finger in first, stroking Deidara’s inner thigh as he does. He knows that one finger would not be an issue, but he still tilts his head with worry when Deidara hisses at the intrusion.

They’ve tried this before, hastily, so Deidara isn’t a complete stranger to the feeling of being fingered, but he could sense that he’s still scared, his body tense and his muscles tight.

“Relax,” Obito mutters, pressing a kiss against Deidara’s inner thigh. He bites it lightly as an attempt to distract him and he twists his wrist, adding another finger in. Deidara whines at the feeling but Obito does not stop, scissoring and thrusting his hand in order to give him a proper stretching.

He could feel the muscles around his fingers tighten and relax and then tightening before relaxing once more. Deidara is trying his best, he knows, and he’s doing a good job for someone who’s only taken fingers, as well as this being his third time.

“Do you want to go all the way?” Obito asks, wondering for a moment if Deidara is even ready for the entire thing. They haven’t really talked about it, but from mere actions, Obito could sense that while Deidara wants it, he doesn’t seem to be too confident about it.

He could hear Deidara swallow, hesitating to answer. Obito waits, twisting his hand once more and crooking his fingers, finding with almost hawk-eye precision Deidara’s prostate. He gasps and if he is going to answer his question, he’s clearly unable to do so now. At the mere brush of the spot Deidara is already weak, toes curling at the sensation and Obito could swear that he could see his cock jumping.

Reaching up, Obito presses his other hand flat against his navel, the little spot just above his cock and presses down, applying pressure against his prostate as he does so. With the extra pressure from both outside and inside, it doesn’t take long for Deidara to come, screaming as he throws his head back, cock spurting ribbons of thick whiteness across his own chest.

Obito hums at the sight, removing his left hand and keeping his right hand still, though using the advantage of Deidara being too in bliss to care about the pain to stretch his entrance further.

He utilizes his left hand to unbutton his pants, shoving it down just enough to free his own cock, leaking and hard from the sight of Deidara taking his pleasure. He grabs his erection in order to sooth it, trying to calm himself down before stroking it to tide himself over, rubbing his thumb across the head.

Deidara seems to notice and his blue eyes are staring intently at his hand. It’s the first time he’s seen him this way and while Obito could see excitement and admiration in Deidara’s eyes, there is a hint of fear that doesn’t particularly sit well with Obito. He gives himself one final squeeze before paying attention to Deidara again, adding the third and final finger in.

With the orgasm to bliss him out, Deidara is no longer tense and he accepts the third finger with ease. Obito doesn’t slack, though, and wants to make sure that Deidara would not be in pain at all. He eagerly stresses his fingers, wiggling it inside Deidara and feeling the velvety skin rub against his digits.

It is the most exquisite and he cannot help but imagine himself buried to the hilt in the tight heat, making him groan in his throat. With each thrust of his wrist, Obito manages to brush up against Deidara’s prostate once more and causing him to make those cute little whines in his throat with each thrust, a soft “ah, ah, ah” that rings in his ears.

He’d associate it with oversensitiveness but Deidara’s growing hard once more, his erection standing proudly in a pool of its own cum and it leaks eagerly, ready to ejaculate once more.

Deidara at least has a sense of embarrassment because he turns his face away from Obito, staring at the door instead.

“Did you lock the door, yeah?” Deidara says suddenly, though he could not resist lifting his hips in order to get Obito to assault that sweet spot again.

“What?” Obito asks, startled by the sudden question. He doesn’t bother looking back at the door, finding it unnecessary. He twists his hand once more and forces it deeper, causing Deidara to moan again. “It doesn’t matter. No one will come in.”

He’s made sure that no one will be around at this time, too. Well, at least he thinks he has. He knows he told Pein to do something about the members, saying that they’re a bit lazy wandering around the base all day. Pein said they’d need the time to rest up before heading to capture a tailed beast, though Obito’s silence had been enough to change the mortal god’s mind.

Even if there is someone remaining in the base, no one would be dumb enough to walk in, he’s sure of that. Anyone with a lick of common sense would definitely steer clear from the room that has questionable noises, just like how every single person steers clear away from Kakuzu and Hidan when the latter utters some rather provoking words.

Deeming Deidara properly prepared, Obito removes his fingers and Deidara moans at the loss. Obito hushes him and leans over, giving him another kiss on the cheek. Deidara couldn’t help but chuckle at the dumb affection, but he does not lose his mind on the task and keeps his legs spread wide for Obito’s convenience.

Obito resettles himself between Deidara’s legs and grabs hold onto one of Deidara’s thighs, gripping his own cock in the other. He leans forward a little to press his head against Deidara’s entrance, feeling the warmth and strength of the other man, as well as his gasp and quiver of fear.

“Shh,” Obito hushes him, nuzzling his cheek. “Relax. Do you want to do this?”

He could hear Deidara swallow once more, but this time, instead of hesitating, Deidara nods once, fueled with something that Obito could only call confidence. Content with his answer, Obito once again utters a jutsu to lubricate himself properly. He finds proper footing against the springy mattress and begins to push in.

Deidara hisses at the first inch. Obito could tell that it isn’t much of a problem yet, though he isn’t sure that he’ll be able to handle the rest of it if he’s already uncomfortable with the head. He lets go of his erection and shifts his grip, placing both his hands on Deidara’s waist and readies himself, putting all his strength into his back as he tries his best to push in with one motion.

Deidara cries out at the odd feeling of being stretched. Despite the heart-wrenching noise of his cry, Obito knows that he cannot stop, otherwise he’d simply prolong Deidara’s pain. If he is to pull out, he’d risk hurting Deidara even more. He’s already done a good job with the preparation, as Deidara’s only whimpering now after the thickest part of him has beached him.

He bites his lip, panting as Obito settles in his final inch. Obito presses multiple kisses against Deidara’s cheek, and then goes and bites the spot beneath his ear again, hearing Deidara moan once more. That sounds much better than the cries.

Obito grinds his hips without meaning to, the heat and tightness too great for him to hold back. At the sound of Deidara’s whimper, he stops himself, his entire body screaming for him to keep going. Obito ignores it and instead decides to bite down on a new patch of skin, just above Deidara’s collarbone.

Intent on leaving multiple hickeys on his skin, Obito does not relent until he could see the beginning of the bruise. He laps at the spots then, still staying painfully still inside Deidara as he lays on top of him, arms now wrapped around his torso instead of being placed on his hips.

“Good?” Obito grunts out, leaning up to watch Deidara’s face. His eyes are hooded and his pupil is blown so wide that it’s almost impossible to see the blue of his irises. He whines in his throat and reaches up, tangling his fingers into Obito’s hair and drags him down for a kiss.

For a while, it’s just the sound of lips smacking, a sincere rather than a hurried one in the beginning. It isn’t a few moments later that Deidara begins to swirl his hips on his own accord, moaning softly into Obito’s mouth as he does.

“Yes?” Obito asks into the kiss.

“Mm,” Deidara nods. “Fuck me.”

Obito groans at the command and begins to thrust. He starts out small, first, but then begins to have longer strokes as Deidara begins to adjust better. He pants, sweat gathering on his skin as he concentrates on the feeling around his prick. It’s unlike anything he’s felt before. Deidara feels very good around him, soft and fleshy. With each pull back, Deidara clings onto him and the drag is amazing.

When he pushes back in, when his body welcomes him as an old friend, that is also amazing. It leaves him craving more.

“More,” Deidara moans, echoing his thoughts and thrusting his hips to meet Obito’s thrusts. Grunting, Obito obeys once more and increases his speed, rutting earnestly into Deidara’s body and finding his pleasure.

Deidara doesn’t stop thrusting against Obito. His cock is trapped between their bellies and it feels great every time he moves. They move together with a sense of urgency, the connection between their separate bodies extremely erotic.

Obito shifts and arranges himself so he could grab Deidara’s wrists, his mouths open and leaking saliva all over his palm, in order to get a better handle. He begins to pound his partner into the bed, losing all sense of self-control. Deidara moans beneath him, eyes almost rolled back at the pleasure.

Hazily, as the coil within his stomach tightens with each rub of his cock, he notes that the kohl Deidara puts around his eyes is a little smudged, and Obito hasn’t seen anything hotter than Deidara gazing at him with those eyes, kiss-swollen lips parted and letting out those tiny, needy and desperate noises.

“Feels so good, yeah,” Deidara whispers, wrapping his arms around Tobi’s back, his cock beginning to earnestly leak. He moans loudly as he lets his mouths bite Obito again, burying his face into his chest. He moves to wrap his legs around Obito’s waist as well, both of them moaning at the way this position makes Obito’s cock slide in deeper.

“Oh, yes, so big,” Deidara sighs as Obito continues to ram into him, cock brushing against his sweet spot. He’s taking a liking to this, Obito could tell. Deidara unconsciously clenches around him as he nears, making a high noise in his throat. “Tobi… I’m close. Hm.”

Obito groans, hoisting Deidara’s ass upward in order to plow right into his ass, getting himself as deep as he possibly could. “Deidara,” he groans long and deep, no longer able to keep up with that dumb voice he uses for Tobi. He hasn’t been able to do it since the beginning of this, but this is the first time he’s using his usual voice, albeit even more roughened.

Deidara moans at the sound. “Say my name again, with that voice, yeah,” Deidara demands, kicking Obito’s back with his heels.

“Deidara,” Obito says again, biting down on his neck.

“Oh, fuck,” Deidara moans. His legs tighten around Obito’s waist and then he clamps down on Obito, pulsating as his cock pumps out another round of seed to join the previous mess on his chest.

Obito moans as well, trying to chase his final moments of pleasure as Deidara comes, his passage impossibly tight. He eventually manages to bully his way deep inside and after a few moments, releases. There is a strange spark going through the two of them as Deidara damn near orgasms again at the feeling of being filled, his ass still pulsating with his rapid heartbeat and milking Obito of all that he has to offer.

“Argh,” Obito grunts, forcing himself just a little bit deeper as the last of his orgasm fades, burying his face in Deidara’s neck. Deidara does not complain other than a soft moan for his sensitivity. He continues to embrace Obito until he grows soft, slipping out of him.

Obito shifts and falls to his side, laying on the bed. Deidara wastes no time in rearranging himself, burying his face into Obito’s chest as he stifles a yawn. The air is beginning to cool around him and Obito sighs in annoyance, reaching over to grab the comforter. He drapes the thing over the two of them and wraps Deidara in his arms, pressing a kiss on the top of his head, much like he did when he first walked into the room.

“I love you,” he whispers against his hair, stroking it and admiring its softness between his fingers, allowing it to flow its entire length through his hand.

“I love you too,” Deidara whispers back. Obito could feel the soft smile on his lips before he presses an equally soft kiss on his still-clothed chest.

There are so many things the two of them do not know of each other, but right now, there is no need to understand all those unnecessary things when they’re next to each other, every immediate thing out on display.

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I fail to keep up at the end of the week? I'm terrible.
> 
> I'm way too fucking sleepy to try and explain anything that might need explaining, so I'll just put it out there that they've tried a few things and experimented a bit. Make of that what you will.
> 
> This is one of the rare times where I don't actually even want to write smut. Strange, huh? I'm just... I just don't really desire it anymore. I've got other writers' works to read that are a hundred times better than what I do, so pardon me if this is horrendous.
> 
> My laptop keys are fucking sticky because I spilled cider on it a couple of weeks ago. I hate it when they don't respond, or I don't think I've pressed down hard enough because I do not feel it being pressed at all.
> 
> I'll upload Day 7 on the same day, I hope. God. I'm so late.


End file.
